


У нас всегда всё будет хорошо

by theotterone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone
Summary: Кит явился на церемонию выпуска Широ, но только потому что Широ его об этом попросил.Есть смысл потерпеть сейчас, чтобы Широ не разочаровался в нём позже.





	У нас всегда всё будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's okay 'cos we will always be great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243943) by [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight). 



> Название взято из песни San Cisco - B Side.
> 
> Спасибо Perfect_Criminal за бетинг ❤

Кит явился на церемонию выпуска Широ и на последующую вечеринку, но только потому что Широ его об этом попросил. 

Кадеты и раньше посещали выпускные, и даже сейчас он явно здесь такой не единственный. Он думает, что парочка из них совершенно точно проникла сюда без приглашений, судя по всему, затем, чтобы раздобыть спиртного или стащить деликатесы, на которые Гарнизон расщедрился для выпускников. Кит правда не понимает, зачем кому-то прилагать столько усилий, чтобы проскользнуть сюда, тогда как он только и думает, как бы отсюда выскользнуть. 

Он чувствует себя до ужаса не в своей тарелке, но знает, что если сбежит, не поговорив с Широ, это его заденет.

Так что есть смысл потерпеть сейчас, чтобы Широ не разочаровался в нём позже.

Музыка играет громко, а люди кругом говорят ещё громче. Он морщится, когда кто-то рядом с ним окликает своего друга через весь зал.

Чтобы отвлечься от вечеринки, он анализирует свой последний полёт на симуляторе. Мысленно разбирает и обдумывает каждый шаг, просчитывая возможные альтернативы. Он делает так иногда, чтобы скоротать время, к тому же это помогает улучшать показатели на симуляторе и в полётах. 

Он так погружен в анализ своего подхода к астероиду, что не замечает, как Широ подходит к нему, и не подозревает о его присутствии, пока тот не толкает его плечом.

Заранее нахмурившись, Кит резко разворачивается к нахальному плечу и его обладателю и видит Широ, улыбающегося ему сверху вниз. Он чувствует как мрачное выражение на его лице безотчётно сменяется робкой улыбкой - ничтожным подобием широченной ухмылки Широ. 

Кит отводит взгляд и обозревает вечеринку, лишь пихнув его плечом в отместку. 

\- Ты, знаешь ли, опасный человек, - сообщает он Широ. 

\- Возможно, - соглашается тот, и хотя Кит на него не смотрит, он знает, что Широ всё ещё ухмыляется. - Разбираешь своё астероидное задание? 

Широ знает все его приёмы. 

\- Я мог бы сэкономить на времени и горючем, если бы более эффективно использовал гравитационное ускорение от спутника, - говорит Кит.

\- Ты знаешь, что у тебя и так высший балл за эту симуляцию, ты уже победил. Никто не ожидает от тебя ничего большего.

\- Ты ожидаешь.

\- Да, ожидаю, - соглашается Широ. - Потому что я тебя знаю. Но ты ничего не обязан мне доказывать.

Кит ничего на это не отвечает. Иногда ему кажется, что он только и будет делать в жизни, что доказывать Широ, на что способен. 

Молчание затягивается, но это их не напрягает - Кит и Широ привыкли молчать наедине.

Когда Широ наконец подаёт голос, он говорит тихо и серьёзно:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что от этого ничего не изменится.

\- Всё изменится, - так же тихо отвечает Кит.

Тогда Широ поворачивается к нему, кладёт руку на плечо и разворачивает к себе лицом. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза, когда говорит:  
\- Вовсе необязательно. 

\- Может быть, - неохотно соглашается Кит. Широ всё ещё держит его за плечо, и Кит отводит взгляд, чтобы многозначительно посмотреть на руку Широ, намекая, что её стоило бы убрать.

Но Широ не только не убирает руку, но и ведёт ею вниз, и берёт ладонь Кита в свою.

\- Потанцуешь со мной? - спрашивает он, легко сжимая его руку, и тянет Кита за собой, направляясь туда, где танцуют все остальные. 

\- Я не танцую, - говорит Кит, но позволяет увлечь себя, сопротивляясь лишь самую малость - так, чтобы, вспоминая позже этот вечер, заверить себя, что он хотя бы попытался. 

\- Ну же, Кит, - жалобно тянет Широ. - Я выпустился с самым высоким баллом за всю историю Гарнизона, я имею право на подарок.

\- Что если люди станут думать про нас всякое? - вяло протестует Кит. 

Они уже на танцполе и Широ притягивает Кита к себе, не выпуская его руки из своей, а вторую кладёт ему на талию и прижимает ближе, так что их тела оказываются вплотную друг к другу.

Широ наклоняется к нему, и его волосы проходятся Киту по скуле, когда он говорит ему прямо на ухо:  
\- Пусть думают. 

Кит хочет позабыть свои тревоги и наслаждаться всем этим, пока есть возможность, но рассудок не позволяет ему игнорировать причины, по которым этого делать не стоит.

\- Согласно уставу, преподавателям запрещается вступать в отношения с кадетами, - говорит он так тихо, чтобы его слышал один только Широ - это легко, потому что его губы у самого уха Широ, он мог бы провести по нему языком, если бы захотел. Он хочет. Но не позволяет себе.

Широ отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

\- Я пока ещё не преподаватель, - говорит он, отпуская его руку, и Кит мгновенно чувствует, как ему её не хватает. - Давай на улице поговорим? 

Кит кивает без слов, и когда Широ убирает руку с его талии, отворачивается и идёт к другим выпускникам, Кит прорывается к выходу, не обращая внимания ни на своих однокурсников, ни на выпускников. 

Он совсем недолго ждёт на улице, когда Широ появляется из входной двери и направляется прямо к Киту, теснит его, толкает всем телом, пока тот не оказывается прижат спиной к стене. Он едва прикасается своими губами к губам Кита, оставляя лишь призрачное расстояние между ними. 

\- Ты думал, я вот от этого откажусь? - шепчет он прямо Киту в губы, обдавая их тёплым дыханием. 

Кит не отвечает, но должно быть его молчание говорит само за себя, потому что Широ отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Всё ещё прижимаясь бёдрами к Киту, он берёт в ладони его лицо, пальцы касаются шеи - они тёплые, и Кит закрывает глаза, расслабляется в его руках, позволяя Широ поддерживать свою голову. 

Широ, должно быть, снова наклоняется к нему, потому что он говорит шёпотом, но Кит не столько слышит, сколько чувствует его слова на своих губах. 

\- Я же сказал, Кит, ничего не поменяется. Я этого не допущу. 

Кит всё равно ему не верит, не может заставить себя поверить, но позволяет Широ запечатать свои губы поцелуем, перекрывающим все возражения.


End file.
